Claymore The Golden Blade Outlaw
by Golden Sheath
Summary: On a Medevil Continent There are a group of warriors known as Claymore that hunt terrifying creatures which are called Yoma,for a shady Organization called:The Organization:the Claymores themselves are half Yoma and are all female warriors there were no males because they sercomed to there Yoma side Quicker...until now
1. What seemed to be an ordinary life

Claymore The Golden Blade Outlaw Chapter 1: What seemed like an ordinary life...

"Tyson! You in there?" Jackson yelled knocking at a door

"Yeah I'm here what do you want"? Tyson replied"

"There has been a gathering requested by the town elders at the town center your needed there"

Tyson came out of the house and into view he was a tall teenager in his late teens 17 to be precise he had short brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled; he also had a very fit and strong body, was very popular in his town and was naturally strong and agile.

*sigh* "what do those old men want now"? Tyson said

"It's something about claymores Jackson said "

"You mean those sliver eyed Bitches that hunt Yoma down?" Said Tyson with a smile on his face.

Jackson smirked "yep those are the ones anyway I don't know what's going on that's why we need to go to the center of town."

"Well lets go "Tyson replied

At the center of the town of Gonar at the north eastern part of the western lands of the continent, most of the town had gathered for the meeting unaware that a group of 5 Yoma and an awakened being were in the crowd as well.

"Thank you for coming, you people were called to be known of an oppressing issue we believe the town has been infested by a group of Yoma and we are going to get some claymores to help get rid of them, the whole town gasped

"YOMA HERE!? One villager yelled

"THEIRS NO WAY YOMA CAN COME HERE! Another villager yelled

CLARMORES?! THOSE GUYS GIVE ME THE CREEPS! Said another villager

"CALM DOWN ALL OF YOU! The village elder shouted

"we just need to pay a ransom for the claymores when they get here and complete the job"...

While the village elder(s) was explaining what was going to happen, Tyson was scanning the crowed his bright blue eyes, like an eagle on the hunt for its prey... then he spots something weird, a woman who is standing in the crowed, the woman looks oblivious to her surroundings and has a cruel calm look on her face, she had brown eyes long black hair and wearing normal clothes Tyson looked at her and she stared back as if she was looking through a hole that went through him, the two stared at each other carefully suddenly as if it was instinct Tyson raised his sword which was at his hips and pointed it at the women, some of the villagers and elders had noticed.

"Tyson what are you doing?" one of the elders said. "What's going on?" a villager asked. "What's Tyson doing? Another villager said in a confused voice.

"GET AWAY FROM HER SHES ONE OF THEM"! Tyson yelled

. At that point the woman's body began to change her skin began to change and rip her bones and joints morphed and became smaller but longer, her size become taller and leaner, her wrists and hands grew spikes and blades.

By now the villagers were aware of what was happening there was chaos and panic all around the town in admits of this the five Yoma that were in human form took this full advantage of this opportunity, knowing that the "awakened being" would destroy the town and everyone in it they came out of there human form and started killing and eating everyone they could see.

The awakened being was fully awakened now she was a slenderwoman with a bent over neck so its head really sticks out also with spikes and blades on each arm, and as expected with its humanity gone started destroying anything it saw.

"Ho-ly shit" Tyson said to himself With fear clocked in courage Tyson ran at the "Awakened Being"

"I have to protect this town no matter what" Tyson thought to himself However the five Yoma caught his sent and surrounded him with a hunger look on their face

"He smells good" one Yoma said

"I'M GETTING FIRST BITE"! Another Yoma yelled as it lunged at Tyson the blood of dead humans dripping from its mouth, but Tyson has fought Yoma so he knew how they moved, and he was a master of the sword along as he was with the spear and Axe, with his almost inhuman fitness... for a Human he was a force to be recond with.

As the Yoma lunged towards him Tyson calmly dodged out of the way and brought his sword down upon the Yomas right arm removing it instantly

The Yoma cried, in agony and without hesitation Tyson slid behind the Yoma and cut of the Yomas head, the other four Yoma looked on in shock as the head of their follow moster rolled on the dirt "Next" said Tyson who had a Badass smile on his face and his blue eyes were Sparkling.

"YOU LITTLE FUCK" Another Yoma yelled as it and its fellow Yoma ran towards Tyson.

Meanwhile on a hill outside of Gonar where 2 men on horseback one of them had An almost Victorian style hat with glasses and was wearing black all over and beside him was an older man who was old himself and half his face looked like it had been burned ... badly and was wearing nothing but black as well, They were Ruble one of the Claymore Organizations Advisers (but was really a spy) and Dae the Organisations top Scientist.

"So Dae I was wondering how Meany awakened beings have you made in the past month" Rubal asked

"Why do you ask"? Dae replied

"Because recently you have been making more and more than usual and Rimutos getting concerned your making too Meany too quickly".

"Ho Ho Ho" Dae chuckled "Sometimes I think that Rimoto forgets why the Organisation was created in the first place", "it was to make Awakened beings for us to study for the war agents the Dragon Kin on the other continent".

"hhmmm" replied Ruble" how do you get your" "Participants" Rubal asked "I'm guessing it has something to do with secrecy".

"Why of course we kidnap people mainly men people from all over the continent, from all aspects of life so it doesn't cores attention, so that would mean we could have all the time we want to" "Experiment" on our test subjects for new ways to find a secret weapon to use agents the dragon kin.

As they were talking a group of the organization soldiers came into view behind them

"We've got the next load" the leader of the group said.

"Good" replied Dae "well get going as soon as we've fished watching what happens here"

Back in Gonar Tyson had single headedly took out 3 out of the 4 Yoma he was fighting, the last Yoma fired its vine fingers at him, Tyson dogged them as he got closer to the Yoma and when he was close enough, the Yoma swung at him with its arm which Tyson also dogged then quickly and elegantly cut of the Yomas head.

"Hhmm is it just me or does taking on and killing these freaks of nature get easier every time" Tyson thought to himself as he swiped his sword clean of Yoma blood.

Suddenly Tyson felt a sharp sensation of pain as he saw spick come out of his stomach. It was the Awakened being that saw him kill those Yoma and had decided to eat him as well.

"Very impressive" the awakened being gargled its voice sounded female but deep and almost robot like. "AAHHAAAA!"|Tyson yelled as blood was forcibly spat from his mouth, as he was hanging in the air.

"You smell so good I just can't help in eating you too" the awakened being said as its mouth opened, Tyson stared with horror into the Awakened beings mouth its weird and bazaar looking teeth with bits of flesh and guts sticking out.

"Fire!" Jackson yelled as he and a group of archers fired arrows at the awakened being (which did nothing)

"HA! DO YOU THINK THAT BE ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ME?!" the awakened being bellowed It threw Tyson aside and he went smashing through a brick wall, and sped off to kill the archers (Jackson among them).

Despite the pain and agony Tyson raised quickly to his feet, each second felt like an eternity to him he looked at the awakened being

"DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" he shouted as loud as he could, but to no avail.

Meanwhile Jackson was running for his life as the Awakened being shredded and butchered his fellow humans but he had no chance to escape and which suffered vines that wrapped around his body as he also came face to face with the awakened being.

"I'm really hungry" said the awakened being, "pleases do me a favour and let me eat your guts" the Awakened being said its voice almost sounded sexual.

Jackson screamed as he was brought closer to the awakened being, but as his brutal death seemed liniment...

SLICE!

The awakened beings head rolled off its shoulders and on to the dirt its slender like body collapses in a heap.

"Impossible" the awakened being whimpered

"W..What happened"... this can't be real... The Awakened beings dying head saw as Tyson came in to view with his bleeding out stomach, his battered body and a death stare he was giving it, the stare was enough to scare a Yoma away.

He had cut off the awakened beings by using all of his remaining strength to run at the awakened being from the side and jumped at such height that it would be considered impossible for a human and finally brought his sword down on the awakened beings neck slicing through it like a knife through butter.

"But...but you're a human, how could you..." The awakened being couldn't finish its dyeing question for Tyson had without hesitation expertly cut its head in too quarters, purple blood gouged of the cuts.

As Jackson got up and wiped the blood from him he noticed Tyson fall to his Knees.

"Tyson?...TYSOOON" Jackson yelled

The last thing Tyson saw in his consciousness was Jackson running up to him in utter panic.

Meanwhile on the hill Dae and Ruble had just realized what they had seen.

"By the twin goddesses" Ruble said with slight surprise on his face.

"Well..I wasn't expecting that a human killing an awakened being even I thought that was impossible"...

"Well to be honest it was a fairly weak one.

The leader of the organization soldiers came up to Dae "should we go now?"

"No wait till nightfall then add the one that killed the awakened being to the others I've got planes for him "Dae replied with a sinister smile.

Tyson would not even imagine what would happen in the following days and weeks that would come after that fateful day but ones thing for sure what seemed like an ordinary life... was going to change...forever.


	2. Forever Changed

Chapter 2 Forever Changed

Tyson woke up in a small one man bed on a top right hand side of a small dark room only lighted by a single lantern,his sight was blurry but soon it cleared and the first person he saw was Jackson his face was filled with concern.

"How do you feel?" Jackson asked

"How do i feel...?I feel just like how you look.."

Jackson gives a "Hmph Fuck you too" look as Tyson tried to sit up on his bed.

"GAH" Tyson Yelps in pain as his stomach stings from the wound.

"Careful dammit! Your stomach is all messed up and you've lost allot of blood from that fight with that giant yoma!" Jackson almost shouts, but his face turns a gentle smile .

"But you saved the town and all of us so I owe you one"

"Hey you saved me as well, if it weren't for you and those Arches id be nothing but bits right now" Tyson replied while sitting up on the bed gleaming back.

**Bro moment happening**

"Hows the town"? Tyson asked

"rubble and we lost half the townspeople" Jackson replied.

There was a moment of silence, before Jackson spoke up again

"well Get some rest, you need it" he said while walking out the door

There was Tyson, the young man lying on a single bed think about today's "events" and poking and prodding his wound on his stomach, ah! Ee! Aa! Wincing from the pain he cursed under his breath, ignoring the pain he pulled the bed covers over him and tried to go to sleep.

Once his eyes had closed, the door slowly began to open three shadowy figures creep in, they looked like ninjas but in fact they were the organizations men tasked for bringing Tyson when Tyson eyes shot open from suspicion that he was not alone, did they jump on him restraining him and putting a cloth over his mouth which was filled with a special sustenance that knocked him out almost instantly.

"HEY WHO THE HELL ARE YOmmph" were the only words he got out

When Tyson woke up he found himself in a cage with five other men and another cage with six men on the left of them

"Ugh were the fuck am I?"muffled Tyson

"You tell me"another man replied

Tyson looked at the man he had long dark hair and it was in a pony tail and was wearing tight clothes then he looked at the other four men they all had nervous and scared looks on there faces but one of then was really freaking out and shivering

"O MY GODS O MY GODS WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO TO ME!"

Despite the five other men (including Tyson) and the six men in the other cage being generally nervous or scared they all looked at the man who was freaking out with "please shut up" expressions.

*several hours later*

"IM GONNA DIE IM SERIOUSLY GUINNA DIE!" the scared man howled

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE TWIN GODDESSES! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tyson Yelled back

that did it

Tyson's stomach was still hurting from the wound from that fight with the awakened being, and the rocking from the wheels as the carriage went on was not helping either, his arms felt like they were empty from being chained up for so long and because of that scared mans bitching he was not in a good mood- hell he felt like smashing his head agents the cage in an attempted to relieve the stress.

Suddenly the carriage stopped and one by one the 12 men were blindfolded and marched out the carriage with spears at their backs and marched forwards, Tyson could see a bit since his blindfold was not as thick as the others but he could only see just a few centimeters in front of him, he made out that he was in the eastern lands because of the desert and winds and they were heading towards a Massive building hence the shadow they just entered.

The group was marched into the building and into separate cells Tyson was on the far end, not knowing where he was or why he was here he yelled out to the guards

"HEY WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!? WHY AM I HERE?! He yelled. The guards ignored him

"Hey buddy over here"

Tyson span round to see the guy with the long black hair on the edge of his cell whispering him over, Holding his stomach (who was still hurting) Tyson made his way to his"associate"

"There's no point in yelling at them we are here for a reason names Michal by the way"

"Tyson...wait a minute how the flip would you know that?!"

"Well where im from we here roomers of men disappearing over night, sometimes individuals or hole groups of three to four, and there just taken by people just like these guys, and taken east towards the Claymore Organization

Tyson's eye widened "The Claymore Organization?!you mean the very same claymore Organization that make those hybrids...those...those silver eyed bitches that hunt yoma down why the name of fuck would they want us for...?!

"I don't know why they would want us but something tells me i don't want to find out" Michal replied

Tyson had a bad felling in his stomach (well aside the pain he was already in because of his wound)

Mean while in the Organizations meeting area the council members were talking about there new "Experiments" they just bought in

At the head of the Organization was Rimuto he was an old man with swept back silver hair wand wearing a long black cloak and dim golden Next was Ermita he wore a long black cloak, his face and body was covered in long black robes(probably to cover up some past trauma)and had strange dead looking eyes, then there was Rado he was a tall bold man with armor on his head and neck and also wore a black cloak after that was Osray he was a relatively short man who wore a very long cloak(longer than the others) that covered his body only his face shown, finally there was Dae (the scientist) and Ruble(the Spy)

"The new subjects arrived this morning" "Which town shall i set then on"? asked Dea?

"Set them on the Town of Selona in the southern part of the continent they have not paid the ransom for one of our warriors" replied Rimuto

The Organization was up to its old dirty tricks again kidnapping men turning them into Male awakened beings in order to Destroy towns to punish them for not paying the ransom for one or a group of there warriors being sent to deal with there Yoma or Awakened being problem or destroying the town simply to make an example of to simply stir fear into the hearts and minds of innocent Humans to make them feel inferior to make them want to ask for the Claymores and pay the ransom.

"Oh and Dae"?

"I know what your thinking Rimuto and yes its true one of our subjects did mange to kill an Awakened"

There was mumbles of disbelief coming from the Organizations members

"Preposterous! no Human has the ability to kill An Awakened before!Why now"!Rado shouted out

"well it appears that your mistaken"Dae calmly replies with a smile on his half disfigured face

"Who is this man,? how did he do it"? Orsay calmly asks though his voice had a tone of disbelief in it.

"From what we know his name is Tyson and he is in his late teens, he is tall and Almost Inhumanly strong fast and agile he could even defeat warriors from the forty's down to the high twenty's..."

There were more mumbles of disbelief before "Dea get to the point!" rimuto snapped

"In the town of Gonar in the western part of the continent an awakened and a group of Yoma attacked the town the young man single handedlly killed the group of yoma before being lethally wounded, stabbed through the back by the awakened itself but was able to recover, and with inhuman speed and strength sliced off the Awakeneds head when it was distracted."

"hhmmm continue the test as usual but Dea what are you going to do to our young friend" asked Rimuto

Dea started to walk away "Simple this "test Subject" is special and special subjects deserve special specimens" Dae replied as the light came onto the disformed face causing to smile evilly.

A day had went by since the "test subjects" had been forcefully put in here cages then one by the guards started to take the men one by one out of there cages to some place else one by one the men where taken.

"Damn im next" Tyson thought as the guards forcefully took away Michal.

Then the guards cam for him but there was more of them ten of them to be precise they opened the cell and as expected Tyson ran at them to try to escape but as strong as Tyson was he was little match for 10 strong armed guards he was eventually bound and brought to a room, the room was dark and sinister and it had a table in the middle Tyson was forced onto the table.

"Im not your fucking ginnie pig LET ME GO!Tyson yelled as he was strapped to the table he eyes widened as he saw Daes half disformed face come into the room along with four other scientists that were carrying a bucket which seemed to be full of Yoma blood.

"Dam you ugly" Tyson stated

Dae smiled "you're a special one, no human before has had the ability to kill an awakened you"

"Fuck you" was the only reply Tyson could say to the Scientist

"kukuku You will be a fine creation young man" Dea Happily and Grimly said as Tyson's head was forced still as a tube was forced into his mouth.

The tube released a gas that knocked Tyson out in mere seconds

Tyson woke up to find himself in a field along with Michal and the other men.

"Ugh what did those crazy basterds do to me"?Tyson said to himself, his body felt like it was going to split open as he forced himself to his feet.

He walked to Michal to see if he is ok but before he got there, there was a massive energy release as one of the men fell to his knees and started to morph and changed and then another one did the same even Michal began to change as Yoki aura was brought forward from his body.

Tyson tried to run before a massive energy source burst within him forcing him to fall to his knees his aura was allot bigger than the others, no it was massive and getting more powerful each second. Tyson screamed as he tried to hold the energy back as he sees his fellow men being turned into monsters,Awakened Beings to be precise .The feeling he got when he was changing was both pain and pleasure, the yoma blood rushing through his veins the **Sensation **he got when he was changing was unlike anything he felt before.

"no I will Not Become a monster!" he thought to himself as he tried to hold back his power surge but it was no use he continued to change he almost wasn't Human anymore

"I...I CANT DO IT" he thought to himself as he continued to change suddenly the Power overwhelming him had suddenly stopped as if it were an act of god (if you believe in that sort of thing) he did it he actually did it! he was Human again or so he thought...

"I did it i actually did it" he said out load joyfully only for him to look up to see Brand knew Male Awakened beings staring hungrily at him.

Without hesitation Tyson took off running towards the forest that was nearby, it was the first time in his whole life that Tyson felt properly scared he kept running and running and running unknowingly using his **"PURE"** Yoki aura when he finally stopped he was near a river in the middle of that forest he ran into, he was painting like crazy but he was ok. He limped over to the river to drink, the water was as clear as day and as he was swallowing large gulps of water he saw it.

And by it I meant him.

Tyson saw his reflection he had Platinum blond hair and sliver eyes. it took a while before it finally sank in

I...I don't believe this I'm a..a Claymore!?

AN/Well i guess you can say the stage has been set set, how will Tyson the first male Claymore in hundreds of years fit into this strange and unforgiving world...chapter three coming soon


	3. Impossible

Hey guys chapter 3 is finally here sorry for the long wait i had other stuff to do but chapter 3 is here so please enjoy

Claymore The Golden Blade Outlaw Chapter 3 Impossible

Tyson smacked the water in despair

"Of all the things that can happen to me on this God forsaken continent THIS had to happen, being kidnapped and getting designed to be turned into a monster only to thankfully survive and find out I'm now a Claymore!"Tyson thought to himself His chest still felt like it was going to explode from all the running he had been doing, and had a throbbing headache Tyson put his hand on his chest as an attempted to try and quell the exhaustion but felt something weird

"Wha?" He looked down between his ripped clothes

"GAH!" Tyson yelled to find that there was a very large and visible scar running from his throat down to his lower stomach.

(The wound in his stomach has been healed due to his half Awakening) Tyson stroked his new scar gently wanting to believe he was in a dream that, all this was just a bad dream and he will wake up in a nice warm bed his home town of Gonar but this was real, he was now a Claymore, and he had to accept it.

Dragging himself to his feet he started to walk again after he regained most of his breath he walked to an open path and kept walking he eventually found himself on top of a hill and he was looking down on the town of Muysha that was directly ahead of him.

_"I can't enter that town looking like this, I need some decent cloths"_ Tyson thought Just then he saw a carriage filled with goods passing by on the left of him

_"Bingo"_

The carriage had much more than Tyson needed it had clothes, armor, allot of gold coins, swords and spears and only one person on the carriage the driver, Tyson silently snuck up on the carriage climbed on and knocked the driver out.

"Sorry buddy I need this" Tyson said as he placed the man's head comfortably on the side of the carriage.

He then turned his attention to the merchandise on the back of the carriage he took off his rag tag torn shirt and put on a new freshly sown one; iHe also put on a face mask around his neck which means he could pull it over half his face iff need be and had a cloak too, and quickly took off his ripped trousers and put on new, comfortable yet buff and strong trousers...

_"Hmm these clothes are defiantly from the northern land of Althpons"_

He was just about to leave the carriage when he looked at the other goods

_"Well...I might as well indulge myself"_

He grabbed a bag of gold coins then put on some armor on his shoulders, arms, wrists, knees and neck finally he looked at the weapons, he was a master of both the spear and sword but he chose a sword none the less.

The sword he chose was a broad sword it had a strong handle and the blade was wide and long and made of stainless steel it had came with its own sheath too.

_ "This sword is fit for knights...lucky me"_

Tyson let out a smirk only for it to be cut off by the throbbing headache he had it was getting worse.

"Agh! Flipping hell my heard hurts" Tyson muttered to himself as he made his way to the town of Muysha.

When he entered the town he put his cloack over his head and pulled the face mask over half his face and walked in.

_"Ugh I need a drink"_

Tyson made his way to the nearest bar walked in and sat down; he ordered the strongest beer the bar had, he took down the face mask and waited, when he got the beer he drank it down slowly savoring every last drip of the strong alcohol until there was none left he ordered another one...then another one...then another one until the bartender started giving him looks of confusion and doubt, Tyson was having drink after drink after drink of the strongest alcohol there was and he was completely sober and Tyson had noticed it too..

_"wha? I can't get drunk... Damn it" "Well at least it's gotten rid of the headache"_

Tyson paid for the drinks was about to leave the bar when two men walked in and stared at him, Tyson stared back and he noticed something coming from within the two men. Tyson was not even close to the mood to start a confrontation with the two men, he ignored them and left the bar the 2 men grinned evilly at each other as he did so. It was near night; Tyson found an inn and decided to rest there for a few nights to get his bearings and to make planes in order for him to get home, when he got to his room in the inn he looked around. It had a single bed a clear window with Kurtens a few pictures and decorations on the wall, a drawer and a bathroom.

"Would you like some dinner"

Tyson turned around to see the inn keeper holding a plate full of food (which looked yummy might I add) and a cup filled with coffee.

"Please set it down there"

"Tyson replied but as the inn keeper set the food and drinks on the drawer Tyson suddenly felt dizzy and slightly lost his footing. "

You ok sir?"

the in keeper asked with slight concern on his face and voice

"In fine "

Tyson replied though his legs shaking and his cloak and face mask covering his face made that hard to believe.

"Are you sure sir? I can get help if you want to? Said the inn keeper

"No really I'm ok ill jest eat the food and go to bed" Tyson replied

The inn kipper nodded slightly and walked out of the rooms Leaving Tyson on his own with the food and coffee Tyson sat down and starting the food it was a relatively small meal but when he was finished he felt like he just ate a horse.

_"Damn either this foods either very fattening or those Crazy Fuckers at the organization have changed me more than I know "_

he thought to himself as he laid on the bed.

_ "I have to get back to Gonar I have to tell them everything that has happened to me and how I'm now like this now it is the only option I have"_

He got up and made his way to the bathroom in there was a mirror Tyson took off his cloak, face mask and his shirt and stared in the mirror at himself ... His Platinum Blond hair... His Sparkling silver eyes... The scar running down the center his very strong and attractive body...

_ "Still can't believe it"_

After a while Tyson came out of the bathroom and went to bed he didn't get much sleep though with all the bad thoughts and serious questions going through his head. The next morning in full cloths and armor Tyson came down to the inn keeper was a told him he was going to so some sightseeing then went out.

He was walking and minding his own business when he suddenly heard a woman scream in horror he came running only to find a gang of people crowded over a dead body with its guts ripped out it was clearly obvious what made this...mess

_ "Great Yoma Woppie Fucking do"_ Tyson thought to himself

The town "militia" came and took the body way after that everything seemed normal well the town was tenser and people were suspicions of each other because of their new Yoma problem.

Tyson was on his way back to the Inn BUT he did sense the same to men who confronted him in the bar were following him towards the inn one man had brown spiky hair and a short sharp spiked face and wore baggy but tight clothes and the other had a more re based face with medium blond hair.

Tyson stopped in front of the inn and turned to face the two men, he knew that they were the Yoma as none of the other people in this town gave him that sure feeling that them two were giving him know he drew his sword ,the two men stopped in front of him one of them started laughing.

"Well I wasn't expecting a male version of them here "one of the men jeered

"You know what I am because I know what you are" Tyson replied coldly his voice slightly muffled by the face mask over half his face.

"HA we won't let you stop us from feeding on this town"

People had gathered around the three men thinking there would be a fight but there exited expressions quickly turned to horror as the two men quickly turned into 8ft tall huge terrifying Yoma and they charged the man (Tyson) who surprisingly stayed calm and but it was even more surprising when he killed the Yoma with relative ease his his clock came off...showing his eyes signifying his true self.

There were gasps in the crowd some due to shock others due to fear despite this Tyson pulled up his cloak put his sword back in its sheath (in a very Badass way) and walked out of town.

The townsfolk could only watch as he calmly made his way out of town leaving them to only wonder and guess at the spectacle they just saw.

"Impossible" one townsman muttered

"Was that guy a Claymore?" other townsmen asked in disbelief

"I've got to tell the others about this!" another villager said

AN/ well that's chapter 3 sorted oh and by the way im planning something "Interesting" to say the least in chapter four (please Review about the story :)


	4. The Quick sword witch

Claymore the golden blade outlaw

Chapter 4 The quick sword witch

It had been 5 days ever since Tyson left the town of Mushya and was heading north west across the central lands of tolohouse he had stopped at a couple of towns to get some proper rest but already he had heard roomers of a certain "male" Claymore that saved a large town from its Yoma problem, How quickly roomers spread like wildfire all over the continent, (even though the roomers where true)

Tyson was walking on a single path surrounded by a forest he was wearing his cloak and face mask and had not ran into a single Yoma or Awakened being but he suddenly felt dizzy all of a sudden he fell to all fours

_"Ack! why is this still happening?"_

Tyson was still trying to bring head around on what he is now, let alone trying to control himself...so he missed out on a large powerful Yoki aura creeping on him from behind.

Tyson finally had control over himself, when out of nowhere he sensed something bearing down on him from behind, he looked behind him to see several pairs of razer sharp vines coming towards him he quickly lept out of the incoming vines but not before one sliced off his left arm from the elbow downwards, Tyson yelped in pain as he threw himslef of way of the other incoming vines and looked up...

There he saw it... a large millipede with vines and rods coming out of the front end, it had meany meany legs some were elongated at the front and a triangular like head which had antenna on the top and claws on the bottom, It was an awakened being...

"what the hell are you?" Tyson asked with awe in his voice.

The Awakened being responded by firing multiple pods at Tyson, Tyson easily dogged them, then all of a sudden His left arm which had been severed from the elbow down started to regenerate by itself and had almost instantly grown back.

_"I can regrow my limbs?...Awesome"_

Tyson signaled the Awakened being with his newly formed left arm

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT BITCH!" Tyson yelled drawing the broad sword with his right arm and immediately dashed at the Awakened being almost inhuman speed dodging and blocking multiple pods at the same time he leaped up into the air only to be met with vines coming at him from what seemed to be from all directions he swiftly sliced them up but the last one he cut had just been stopped mere inches from his throat, Tyson gritted his teeth at that last part.

He fought his way past the vines was about to strike the awakened beings head when without warning it slid away its bug like body now surrounding Tyson and closing in, ignoring the peril he was in, the lunged at the awakened beings head again this time he got close enough to swing some blows at the awakened beings Armourd head and neck no to avail,the broad sword just bounced harmlessly off and what made things worse is one of the spikes from the lower jaw of the awakened being shot up and went into Tyson right hip, blood squirted out as Tyson leaped backwoods to the ground holding in the pain he was in as he looked at his wounded right hip which had started to already regenerate he heard the awakened laugh...it had taken off his left arm stabbed him in his right hip and know it was laughing at him,now Tyson got mad.

"You...you MONSTER"!Tyson yelled as his eyes went Yoma gold and once more he leaped at the awakened being this time he went at a speed that even Claymores wouldn't see coming it certainly made the awakened being back up as it launched its pods and vines at him but not in attack...it was in defense, Tyson instantly and elegantly sliced the pods and vines into tiny pieces and once again brought at truly inhuman speed his broad sword down onto the awakened being face cutting into it, the awakened being shrieked in pain and backed up as thick gooey purple blood pored out of its wounds on its face and, there Tyson stood with a evil smile on his face, he tightened his grip on his sword which was irradiating gold because of the insanely pure yoki aura which was coursing into the sword, then something else happened...

A second blade started growing from the bottom of the sword (just above were the tilt is) a blade which was made and hardened by pure Yoki grew and solidified this Tyson's broad sword has now became a golden blade dual blade.

_"This feeling_ _this...sensation..it feels good, real good if I have more of this and with this new weapon I have...I could easily defeat and kill this freak of nature." _Tyson though to himslef enjoying the (sexual) pleasure of using his Yoki aura for the first time.

Knowing of danger it was in the Awakened being tried to retreat but as it did Tyson used his newly discovered speed to stop the awakened being in its tracks everywhere the awakened being turned Tyson was there instantly with a almost Yoma smile on his face.

"Your not gonna get away...NOW DIE!"

The awakened being could only let out a helpless cry as it felt its face being cut to pieces its millipede body being shredded and torn up as Tyson used his new golden blade ability to literally cut the Awakened being to pieces. But that wasn't enough for Tyson he still kept slicing and dicing away, reducing the awakened beings scrapes to mere bits.

"MORE I WANT MORE!" Tyson yelled looking more Yoma every passing second.

"THAT'S ENOUGH BOY!" a cold, stern, emotionless but feminine voice came out of the trees.

Tyson turned around to see a figure in a black cloak, with long pale silver hair and holding a Claymore in her right arm.

"Who the Fuck are you? Tyson replied coldly then he saw the Claymore blade

"Claymore!...Stay Back Or I Will Attack!"Tyson said is he threateningly pointed his blade towards the the cloaked Claymore.

"Do you have any Idea what your doing"? the Claymore calmly replied.

"I killed this thing with my new power and if **your** not careful ill take you down too! So yeah I do know what I'm doing!" Tyson replied as a matter of factly.

The claymore Sighed and thew off her cloak reveling herself to him she had a mature, pretty but sharp face a aquiline nose and elf like ears her body was slender and fine and she was wearing tight brown leather clothes

Tyson had also noticed she only had one arm... she was none other than the former number 2-3 of the organization Quick sword Irene

"Calm down boy, you have no idea what you are doing, and what you will become if you keep on going like this"

Tyson clearly ignoring what Irene was saying simply snarled and said "Calm Down"?! How about you make me calm down!"

The next thing Tyson knew was him narrowly defended a sudden froward strike from Irene and she followed up with several more strikes agents his head, arms and neck Tyson blocked the attacks with relative ease and counterattacked towards Irene's chest but when he spun his Golden duel blade at her she disappeared...more like vanished but in split seconds she appeared behind him and had lunged a stab towards him he twisted his body to doge the lungeing stab and brought his Golden duel blade up towards her Abdomen she blocked it and sent a kick flying towards Tyson he bent his head neck and spine back all the way to avoid the incoming foot that would of knocked him out cold if it would of connected and hit him Tyson backed up two paces and continued to attack with blows from both his blades and Irene continued to block them.

_"Damn it this boy is far more powerful than i thought! but if he continues to use his Yoki unchecked he will awaken, i have to end this now"_

Irene pushed Tyson back and used her legendary quick sword on him to Tyson it simply looked like of swarm of blades coming towards him despite this he responded with a head on attack ( So Tyson's Golden Blade vs Irene's Quick sword) blades smashed and clanged on each other if there were any passers by it would look like a whirlwind of gold and silvery gray.

_"Heh this is fun" _Tyson though to him self (though this was Yoma side of him thinking)

Irene's face cringed _"He's holding his own agents my quick sword...he's good"_

Tyson forced Irene back she went flying through the air before landing on her feet a good few meters away but before Tyson could further attack the dizziness came back to him but since he was fighting and using the Yoki that his body was not yet used too, it caused pain to shoot through his entire body.

Tyson yelled in agony as the Yoki aura that was going crazy inside him felt like it was tearing his insides apart Irene only tilted her head to the side in curiosity as massive amounts of Yoki came like shock waves from Tyson and devastated the area Tyson's body started to squirt out with blood from his chest arms and stomach as the Yoki aura continued to go crazy inside him when it finally ended Tyson fell to the floor in a pool of blood, Irene only stared at him for a few seconds before coming to his body barley sensing a pulse from within him she looked at him...

"hmph...foolish boy"

Tyson woke up in a small room filled with a single bed and a window

"Ugh what happened to meOW!"

Tyson winced as he looked down on his body he was wearing bandages on his chest arms and stomach and his body ached with pain.

"ARGH Fuck Me It Hurts!"

just then Irene came in

"Oh good your awake"

"Wha?..I?..who..are..you? HMMMPPHH!." where the only words Tyson managed to get out before Irene quickly put her only hand over his mouth he was trying to move but he was to much in pain to do so.

"Listen boy! don't even try to move, **your** body is very badly damaged you need time before you can move again if you have any seance what so ever you will stop trying to move!"

Tyson simply nodded and stopped moving Irene moved her hand away from Tyson's mouth

"Get some sleep you need it" she said (but more liked commanded)

"o...ok Tyson sheepishly replied

Irene then turned and walked out of the room

"Lady!" called Tyson

Irene stopped at the door

"Im sorry...for Threatening you" said Tyson

Irene simply paused and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

AN/ Chapter four took a while to do to say the least/ But what will happen to Tyson now when he is with Irene? what will he learn and find out Chapter five coming up...


	5. The Quick sword witch part 2

Claymore the golden blade outlaw episode 5 the quick sword witch part 2

The next day Tyson woke up again it was a beautiful morning he was still in pain, but it has subsided a bit he sat up on the bed flinching and softly grunting in pain he looked out of the window and got lost in his thoughts, but he was brought back into reality by the sound of the door opening Irene walked in and stood in front of Tyson giving him an ice cold stare, Tyson was just about to talk when Irene spoke up...

"Whats your name boy?" she spoke in a ice cold tone to her voice

"Why should i tell you?" Tyson replied trying not to give away any information about himself only for Irene to give him an even harder, colder stare.

"I said whats your name"! Irene almost yelled

Tyson looked at her then tilted his head down woods

"My name...is Tyson"

"Ok Tyson my name is Irene do you have any idea what you are and what your doing"?

Tyson stared at her for a while then simply said

"your a Claymore"

"yes i am and for some reason so are you"

"I know I was cap"...Tyson stopped himself from saying more

Irene stared at the young male oddly and tilted her head

"what did you say"?

"you wouldn't believe me if i told you"

Irene stepped closer to Tyson until they were literally right next to each other Then gave him another cold stare

"Try me"

"Are you part of the Claymore Organization"? he asked

_"The boy has no idea who i am so its safe to tell him the truth"_

"No i am not i deserted "

Tyson eyes widened _"Claymores can_ _desert" _

"ok...ok ill tell you everything it all started when this giant Yoma attached my hometown of Gonar...

A very long, detailed and truthful explanation later Irene was in utter disbelief.

_"The Organization experiments on men to make to make male awakened beings! and this boy survived it all..."_

Tyson could see the disbelief on her face "heh I told you you wouldn't believe me"

Irene cold look on him softens and she makes a small smile

"Its ok... i believe you Tyson"

"heh...wait...what you do?"

"Of coarse you are a victim of the Organization and i will do what i can to help and train you"

Tyson let out his own smile which Irene almost blush

"its ok you don't need to help me any more than you have, ill just wait until my wounds have healed then ill be on my way"

"Nonsense boy! there are things you need to learn before you can go"

"what do you mean"?

"you will find out in due time but for now..."

Irene walked out of the room but seconds later she came back in carrying a basket of food

"Eat"

Tyson looked at the food and then up at Irene then blinked

"you've used up allot of energy and your body has been thorough allot so eat"

Tyson blinked again then took the food Irene then walked out of the room again

"Once your done get some rest, we will begin your training tomorrow"

Tyson nodded and started eating.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Tyson came out of the small hut were he rested in he looked around at the scenery they were surrounded by mountains and a forest and nearby has a river that swells through them both.

"shouldn't you be resting?" stern voice came from behind him

Tyson turned around to see Irene there her arms crossed and giving him a frown

"Im fine,...really i feel exactly the same as i did before i met you"

"somehow i doubt that"

"what i do! I really do!" Tyson replied with a playful smile on his face.

Once again a blush was almost set on Irene's face at the sight of Tyson's handsome smile, he then walked up to Irene, who had a curios look on her face

"Irene"

"Yes"

"may I ask you a question"?

"you just did"

Tyson glared at Irene

"ha ha very funny what i wanted to ask you was this"...

there was a pause before Tyson asked his question

"how come there aren't any male Claymores?...

there was another pause between the two

"Well i should have known you would ask that question" Irene humbly replied but before she could answer the sun started to set over the mountains.

"Ill answer that question tomorrow get some rest and regain your strength it is getting late"

"well ok then but I do want to know" Tyson said before going into the hut.

_"He is the first male male claymore in meany meany generations and his Yoki is Absalottly massive, i have to make sure he knows how to use it and hide it, this takes top priority".  
_

* * *

The next day Tyson came out of the hut, the wounds bandages on his body were gone he was fully clothed, had his armor on and had his sword in its sheath.

Irene was waiting for him

"There you are" Tyson said and smiled smugly

"Are you ready? " replied Irene Sheathing her claymore Blade

"AH! before we start you still haven't answered my question about how come there aren't any male Claymores" said Tyson

"Oh yes well...There was a time a very long long time ago where most Claymores were actually Males it was known as the Male era "

"Is that right? and how good were they at doing what claymores do like sensing and killing Yoma? and fighting?

"They were very good if not unmatched the organization never had warriors as powerful and and as valuable as the Male warriors they were some of the best warriors they had ever made.

"But then what went wrong"?

"Well the males were...handicapped by a very problematic feature"

"Whats that"?

"There greatest strength was also there greatest weakness...their power and how they used it, for the males using there Yoki Power was allot like sexual pleasure..."

Tyson lightly blushed at that last part

"The same kind of sexual pleasure that YOU felt when you fought that awakened being a few days ago"

Tyson blushed heavier and shuddered as he recalled the **Sensation** that he felt whilst fighting that awakened being.

"wait...whats an awakened being"? Tyson asked

"An awakened being is when a Claymore surpasses his or her Yoki limit either due to a fight or to time and there Yoma side takes over and with that they transform into a hideous monster..."

Irene then gazed Tyson dead in the eye "and all Claymores will go over there limits eventually"

Her gaze turned cold..."And males suffered that fate allot quicker than females since they used so much of there Yoki power so quickly because of the pleasure it gave them, and if i haven't of interfered in you fight agents that awakened being you would of suffered that same fate as they did".

Tyson's eyes were wide open as if he had seen a ghost and he had a gut wrenching feeling in his stomach.

"You mean I would've become one of those monsters if i continued to use my Yoki power unchecked?!" asked Tyson with shock and extreme worry (and almost fear) in his voice.

"Yes...Which is why you are hear so I can help you control and maintain your power so you have a chance even if its a small one at surviving" replied Irene

"...Why would you do that for me"? Tyson quietly asked almost to afraid to ask

Irene cold gaze once again turns soft

"You are the first male Claymore to exist ever since the Male era ended hundreds of years ago so you deserve a chance.

Tyson Breathed in deeply then breathed out again "ok"

He got his Broad sword out and got into a fighting stance "Im ready for you"

Even though his mind was completely traumatized with what Irene had just tough him he blocked it all out and prepped himself for the first of meany days of practice fights and Yoki Training with the Legendary Former number 2-3 of Teresa's generation Quicksword Irene

"BEGIN" yelled Irene

They fought...

* * *

AN/ Chapter 5 done I hope things are starting to get interesting for you readers and I hope you enjoyed it.

Oh and reviews on how I can Improve the story and make new ideas would be very much Appreciated

Thank you


End file.
